OMG, LOL
by Cassandra Starr
Summary: A little chatroom scenario I put together between the GLEE club. This is my first GLEE fic, so don't judge me :p Nevertheless, please read and review! T for safety's sake.
1. Chapter 1

So this is just a little chatroom scenario I put together for the members of the GLEE club. Yes, it's kind of pointless, but I hope you get a few laughs. And yes, that IS a nod to the lovely broadwaybaby4205.

* * *

_Broadwaybaby has joined._

_Fiercefashionista has joined._

_Wheelies4ever has joined._

_Shadowkat has joined._

_Mercedesbenz0419 has joined._

**Broadwaybaby: **Since you're all online I guess I can assume everyone knows the new song.

**Fiercefashionista:** Quit the drama, Rachel, we have plenty of time to rehearse.

**Mercedesbenz0419: **Thank you, Kurt.

**Broadwaybaby:** Being prepared never hurt anyone!

**Shadowkat:** We've got the whole weekend, what's wrong with taking Friday off?

**Broadwaybaby:** The problem is that we still have the choreography to work out! You guys should get Skype, then we could have more practice time.

**Fiercefashionista: **That alone is a great reason NOT to get it.

**Shadowkat: **LOL

**Mercedesbenz0419: **Hahahahaha, nice.

**Wheelies4ever: **What's up with you, Kurt? You seem... Hm. Adjectives. Help me, guys?

**Mercedesbenz0419: **Bitchy.

**Broadwaybaby: **Pissy?

**Shadowkat: **PMSing.

**Wheelies4ever: **Yeah, that.

**Mercedesbenz0419: **He's mad because he didn't get accepted to Project Runway.

**Fiercefashionista: **It's not fair! Have you seen the crap they're coming out with???

_Footballfanatic has joined._

**Broadwaybaby: **Yes, we know. It's all a plot against you. Can we get back to Glee business?

**Footballfanatic: **More conspiracy theories, Kurt?

**Broadwaybaby: **Hi, Finn!

**Shadowkat: **Yo.

**Wheelies4ever: **Sup?

**Footballfanatic: **Hey, guys. Can't stay long, I'm meeting Quinn. But is there anything I should know?

**Broadwaybaby: **Learn the new song by Monday or Tuesday. If you need help you could come over Sunday and we could practice together.

**Footballfanatic: **Thanks, but I'm good. Anyway, I'm booked Sunday. Quinn's got one of her Jesus meetings and wants me to come. *Dies*

**Mercedesbenz0419: **So tell her no! Jeez, I thought you were Mr. Tough Guy!

**Footballfanatic: **She'd kill me if I tried that. I'll settle for being bored out of my mind.

**Fiercefashionista: **Pussy.

**Shadowkat: **Totally.

**Footballfanatic: **Come on, I thought you guys were the ones who wouldn't give me any crap about that stuff!

**Fiercefashionista: **Sadly, no. But we won't throw you in trashcans, so there's a plus to hanging out with us.

**Footballfanatic: **I said I was sorry! Anyway, I have to go. See you guys Monday.

**Broadwaybaby:** Bye! Have a nice weekend!

**Shadowkat: **Bye.

**Mercedesbenz0419: **TTYL

**Wheelies4ever: **See you.

_Footballfanatic has left._

**Mercedesbenz0419: **Rachel, you have got it SO bad.

**Broadwaybaby: **I don't know what you mean.

**Mercedesbenz0419: **You like him! Don't deny it, it's so obvious.

**Wheelies4ever: **I noticed.

**Shadowkat: **And when Artie notices you know it's big.

**Wheelies4ever: **Shut up, Tina.

**Broadwaybaby: **How I feel about Finn, IF I feel anything for Finn, is nobody's business but mine. OKAY?

**Fiercefashionista: **Rachel, it's okay. If it really bothers you we'll stop.

**Shadowkat: **Hey, Rachel? If you don't mind me asking, is everything okay with you?

**Broadwaybaby: **Sure, why?

**Shadowkat: **You didn't look too good after 5th period. You kind of looked like you'd been crying.

**Wheelies4ever: **What happened?

**Broadwaybaby: **It doesn't matter.

**Mercedesbenz0419: **If someone or something is making you cry it DOES matter.

**Fiercefashionista: **We won't tell, I promise.

**Broadwaybaby: **Just this stupid stuff.

**Mercedesbenz0419: **Spit it out!

**Broadwaybaby: **Someone wrote "Broadway Whore" all over my locker and I think it was Quinn and her friends.

**Shadowkat: **That's horrible!

**Fiercefashionista: **Oh honey, I'm sorry. God, Quinn's such a bitch!

**Mercedesbenz0419: **What's that girl's problem? I mean, seriously. She's got so much going for her, why does she have to mess with people like that?

**Wheelies4ever: **She's jealous because she can't sing like Rachel.

**Broadwaybaby: **Thanks, Artie. I just wish she'd leave me alone! Why doesn't Finn dump her??? She's always making him go to her stupid meetings and she won't even let him talk to other girls because she's "afraid of him straying" and she's mean to EVERYONE! Why doesn't he???

**Mercedesbenz0419: **Because he's stupid, that's why. He'll figure it out eventually.

**Fiercefashionista: **It's a fact of life. Men are pigs, and I love them for it.

**Shadowkat: **Well, I don't have anything to do tonight. Why don't we get some extra rehearsal in? Maybe we could get some pizza and see a movie afterwards.

**Wheelies4ever: **I'm in!

**Mercedesbenz0419: **Sounds good, Tina.

**Fiercefashionista: **Blake canceled on me, he's such a flake. So I guess I'm free too.

**Mercedesbenz0419: **Rachel?

**Broadwaybaby: **Okay. That sounds like fun.

**Shadowkat: **Cool!

**Fiercefashionista: **We can meet at my house, my sister could play piano for us. Not the same as band, but it'll work. See you guys in twenty minutes?

**Shadowkat:** Yep.

**Broadwaybaby: **Thanks, guys.

**Mercedesbenz0419: **No problem. We're your friends, right?

**Broadwaybaby:** Yeah. You are.

**Wheelies4ever: **So it's not a problem! See you soon.

**Shadowkat: **Bye!

_Shadowkat has left._

_Wheelies4ever has left._

_Mercedesbenz0419 has left._

_Fiercefashionista has left._

_Broadwaybaby has left._


	2. Chapter 2

_Broadwaybaby has joined._

_Cheerio0716 has joined._

**Broadwaybaby: **Quinn?

**Cheerio0716:** No, this is her evil twin Brinn. What do you want, Rachel?

**Broadwaybaby: **Jeez, you don't have to bite my head off!

**Cheerio0716: **I'm a little stressed out, okay?

**Broadwaybaby:** I know, I know. Just wondering if you were alright. You weren't at rehearsal.

**Cheerio0716:** I had an appointment.

**Broadwaybaby:** As in baby appointment?

**Cheerio0716:** Way to be nosy!

**Broadway: **I was only wondering because Finn was worried about you. Didn't you tell him?

**Cheerio0716:** I don't feel the need to tell Finn everything, actually, since we're in the twenty-first century and all.

**Broadwaybaby: **Those hormones pack quite a wallop, don't they?

**Cheerio0716:** Is there a reason you wanted to talk?

**Broadwaybaby:** Rehearsal before school tomorrow, seven o'clock sharp. Kurt's bringing muffins.

**Cheerio0716:** Oh... seven?

**Broadwaybaby:** If you're too tired you can skip.

**Cheerio0716: **What about your "One absence a week" policy?

**Broadwaybaby: **I've been known to make exceptions.

**Cheerio0716:** You wouldn't speak to Mercedes for a week because she skipped to pick up her brother from school. He fell off the slide and needed to go get stitches.

**Broadwaybaby: **Well, I'm making exceptions now.

**Cheerio0716:** You don't have to do that. It wouldn't be fair.

**Broadwaybaby:** It's not just my club, you know, so it does need to be fair. But everyone in glee would agree. If you need rest you should stay home.

**Cheerio0716: **Well, thanks. But I think I'd rather come. I'm trying to limit my time at home.

**Broadwaybaby:** They don't know yet?

**Cheerio0716: **No.

**Broadwaybaby: **They're going to find out eventually, you might as well tell them.

**Cheerio0716: **This isn't your life, so stay out of it!

**Broadwaybaby: **Sorry.

**Cheerio0716: **No, I'm sorry. This isn't your fault. I'm just stressed out about everything.

**Broadwaybaby: **I don't blame you, I'd probably be worse. Vent if you need to.

**Cheerio0716: **Finn is being so obnoxious! He's just trying too hard to be positive about the baby! He comes up with names for her and talks about what schools she could go to! He even bought a sleeper for her to come home in!

**Broadwaybaby:** That's kind of sweet.

**Cheerio0716: **Except not. I don't think I want to keep her and he's building it up and making things harder!

**Broadwaybaby: **I'm really sorry. If you told him he'd probably try and cut it down. He doesn't want to make things harder for you.

**Cheerio0716: **I guess I'll try that.

**Broadwaybaby: **Why are we being so nice to each other?

**Cheerio0716:** I don't know, but it's kind of freaking me out.

**Broadwaybaby: **Completely.

**Cheerio0716:** Broadway whore.

**Broadwaybaby: **Intolerant Bible-thumping hypocrite.

**Cheerio0716:** Wow. Original.

**Broadwaybaby: **Did you get the Spanish homework?

**Cheerio0716:** I forgot to get it before I left.

**Broadwaybaby: **Pages thirty-one and thirty-two. You can borrow my notes tomorrow.

**Cheerio0716:** Rachel, what's going on? You don't have to keep doing things for me. It's not going to get you Finn, you know.

**Broadwaybaby: **I'm not stupid, even though you might think I am. I'm not trying to get Finn's attention anymore, okay? It's just that it's not some big effort to lend you my notes. I'd do it for Tina or Mercedes.

**Cheerio0716:** Fine. I have to go finish that Spanish homework.

**Broadwaybaby: **So I'll see you tomorrow?

**Cheerio0716: **Yeah.

**Broadwaybaby: **Goodnight.

**Cheerio0716: **Yeah, see you. Hey, Rachel?

**Broadwaybaby: **Yes?

**Cheerio0716: **This doesn't mean we're friends or anything.

**Broadwaybaby: **Duh.

**Cheerio0716: **Bye.

_Cheerio0716 has left._

**Broadwaybaby: **Quinn Fabray, you are such a terrible liar.

_Broadwaybaby has left._


End file.
